


Something That Everybody Needs

by didjagetpears



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Teasing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didjagetpears/pseuds/didjagetpears
Summary: Kota just won the G1, Kenny's in town, and a cab ride feels like too much time.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Something That Everybody Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I started this right after Kota won the G1 last year (which, according to at least Meltzer, Kenny and Michael were in Tokyo for) and didn't finish it. Recent, uh, events inspired me to revisit it. Please practice safe sexting.
> 
> The title is from "Dedicated to the One I Love."

**in cab back**

Okay see you soon!!! <3 <3 <3

Did you drink some water?

Want me to order food?

How’s your ankle feeling now??

**yes**

**yes**

**ow**

Ibutan I am very proud of you for doing everything you could to beat Jay but you just hopped up on that ankle like it was nothing after they crushed it with steel chairs and I just… what

**it’s fine**

What did the doctor say?

**it’s fine**

Ibutan you know I know that doctor and he usually has more to say than that

**it’s fine**

Michael’s still here and he says he wants to take a look at it

Just humor him babe

**oh**

**he must be so tired**

**isn’t his family expecting him**

It’s your big night and he planned to be here for you!!!

So let him look at your ankle

**i had a surprise**

**for you**

**for right when i walked in**

**it’s a sex surprise**

**he might not want to be there**

What would be a sex surprise that he can’t see the moment you walk in the door?

**sex**

**for you**

Ibutan.

**;)**

I already ordered food and I ordered him some

**great**

**i’ll eat his**

Ibutan.

**i’m just tired**

**people already looked at my ankle**

**i want food and sleep**

**also it’s fine**

We will fuss as little as possible, I promise

By the way how much water did you drink

**some**

How much

Give me a number of bottles

**one**

**almost**

I just sighed and Michael asked why and I showed him your last texts

He said although Miller beer is close to water, it doesn’t actually count

**it’s ginger ale**

He says it’s not that either

**it tasted like ginger ale**

He says he could actually believe that

He also just ran out to get something with electrolytes in it

If you drink it all we might fuss over your ankle even less!!!

**what are electrolytes again**

They’re sugar

They are sugar and they taste just like sugar

**no they’re not**

How do you know???? You just asked me!!

**kenny this is my night**

**you said so**

**i want coke**

**or more beer**

**not healthy crap**

**we’re celebrating!!!!!!**

I thought you were tired

You seem tired and you are definitely dehydrated

**i really want food and sleep**

**i also want coke and beer**

You truly embody the duality of man, my Ibutan

I love you very much

**i love you kenny-tan**

**i also want sex**

Lol

**i mean it**

You’re gonna fall asleep in the middle of it

**i will have very sweet dreams**

**don’t you want to have as much sex as possible while you’re here??**

Well, yes

Only while you’re conscious though

**i don’t sleep anyway**

You should maybe give it a shot tonight

Anyway we already did it three times today

Michael definitely overheard that last time btw

**he heard us having sex? it’s like old times**

Lol I said the same thing and he agreed

Look you’re fully contracted there now

Also you are 37 whether or not you look it

You’re the G1 champion!!!

So you need to take care of yourself!

**i have been**

**you even said i’ve gotten better at it**

**you can’t take it back**

There is a clause that allows me to say that you are sliding back into your old habits.

I’m very proud of you

**i know**

I’m truly sad I couldn’t be there

**i know that too**

**but you won and you just had the bullet club**

**i think i’m better off than that at least**

That’s………...a good point probably

Hey, does Kenta realize that Jay White is his boss now?

Has he really and truly stopped to consider that?

**i just scared the driver laughing**

Hahaha

But really

Wtf???

**maybe he’ll do what you did to aj**

He shouldn’t have to!

**what do you mean**

I was so far beneath AJ

**you think so?**

**you were always better than him**

I don’t know

I didn’t feel that way then that’s for sure

Look at the very least he was a heavy and I was a junior

Kenta doesn’t have that problem

Officially anyway lol

**wasn’t he on the junior show back in america?**

**the one they wanted me for?**

Yes haha

**i had to cut weight for that**

**horrible**

I remember

Was that the worst thing about it haha

**it’s high on the list**

So weird they do that though, everyone lies about that shit

Look at Heavyweight Zack Sabre Jr.

He looks like a fork

**you’re just saying that because i said wrestling him turned me on that one time**

Maybe a spork

**a what?**

It’s a cross between a spoon and a fork

Genius

What will they think of next??

**i haven’t spooned or forked him**

**you know that right**

Oh Bu-san I know

Although I mean it, if you wanted to

We can still talk about that

**i look at guys**

**but then i wish they were you**

**i think it would make me more sad**

**and less focused**

**maybe this isn’t the best way to talk about this**

Probably not

Just know that I mean it when I say it’s okay if you change your mind

We can talk about it

I just want you to be happy

**i am**

**right now**

**i won!!!**

You did!!!

I am so so proud of you, did I mention that?

**you’ve mentioned it a lot**

**it’s very sweet**

**you know i’m proud of you too**

**i might not say it enough**

It’s okay, I know you are

**i really am**

**one day when people talk about america they won’t just be talking about that place**

**they’ll be talking about you**

Hopefully with less disdain!

But thank you for saying it :)

**i should do it more because it’s true**

**and because you’re great**

<3

We’re the absolute best

When you beat Okada again at WK no one will ever be able to say otherwise

**and you’ll beat moxley and everyone after that**

**just don’t let him bite you**

**only i get to do that**

Lol I’ll do my best to fend off his teeth

Can’t promise anything

I think he is actually some sort of rabid animal

**now i’m thinking about biting you**

Maybe tomorrow morning

**just one bite**

**to say hello**

Tomorrow morning

**not even one?**

**why?**

**what would happen?????**

Ibutan

You really think I can’t see what you’re trying to do

**what am i trying to do**

Get me all hot and bothered telling you what would happen if you bit me

Going into detail telling you all the things we’d do to each other

Getting so worked up I can’t help but ravish you the second you walk in the door

**kenny that’s a wonderful idea!!!**

**thank you for coming up with it!!!!!**

**let’s do it**

Buuuuu-san

You are exhausted

And Michael’s here

He just walked back in

**he knows how this goes**

You remember he hasn’t seen you in a while either, right?

**i’ve beaten him at mario kart 6 times since he’s gotten here**

**surprised you’re saying this after you scolded us for getting drunk the other night**

You know that tournament you just won?

That you were still in when you got that drunk?

**alcohol helped me win**

Shouldn’t it be either a reward for winning or consolation when you lose…?

**you don’t drink**

**you couldn’t understand**

Clearly

Hey, did you see Shibata at all?

**briefly**

**looked like he needed consolation alcohol**

I can imagine

I forgot how scary he was

Can’t say I blame him

**kenny you don’t have to**

Have to what?

**the man he loved betrayed him for bullet club**

**i know you see you there but we’re past it**

Oh Christ I didn’t even think of that, I was just wondering how he was

**wait**

**you DIDN’T?**

I thought they were just friends!!

I didn’t see it like that!!

I’m sorry!!!!!

**oh no kenny don’t**

**i don’t care really**

**they weren’t just friends**

**i thought everyone knew and wasn’t saying anything**

Bu-san I’m not there

I don’t hear this kind of gossip in America

All I hear is who might leave which promotion

Not who in Japan is fucking whom

They were??????????

**yes**

**i assume not anymore**

**but i mean we did a couple of times right after we split**

**remember that**

Bu-san, if this is you trying to get me back to talking about sex, that is twisted

**no**

**but that’s not a bad idea**

**are you really shocked?**

I don’t know

I guess I don’t know either of them that well

Were they fucking in Noah too???

**i don’t know really**

**i didn’t give it much thought until kenta came here**

Huh

I’m still sorry

For bringing it up

**it’s really okay**

Are you sure?

I feel like such an asshole

**yes**

**if you have to apologize which you don’t just this one time is fine**

He will regret this

**i know kenny**

Michael just asked me what the hell happened

I guess my face did something

I said I brought up our breakup by accident and I swear he just whined

He says he has war flashbacks

**hahahaha**

I kinda just started laughing too

**michael is great**

**i have truly missed him**

It’s so awesome working with him again

Even though he just complained that you and I are mocking his pain

He just went to call his wife

**went where?**

In the other room

**okay where were we**

Uh…….

I said something dumb that reminded you of our breakup?

**nooooo**

**before that**

Oh my god Ibutan

**kennyyyyyy**

**before i left i took a shower and i just thought about how much i wished you were there**

**and i thought about you coming in and fucking me**

**and making lots of noise and not caring because i just won the g1**

Did you get off there?

**no**

**i got so hard**

**but i wanted to save it for you**

Are you still hard

**yes**

**harder now that i told you**

Fuck

**yes**

**what would you do about it if you were with me right now**

The cab doesn’t have a privacy screen does it?

**no**

**i’m not going to actually touch myself here**

No, don’t, I won’t either

How far away are you now?

**don’t know not that far**

**can we do this anyway**

We can, I just told Michael to take his time with his call

He knows what I meant, he rolled his eyes

So when you walk in… you know

You got your way! Again!

😇

**don’t pretend you don’t love it**

I love it, yes

Anyway uh, I guess pretend the cab has a privacy screen

**hehe okay**

**you better not be touching yourself**

I’m not, I’m touching you

Over your pants

Sucking on your neck as you whisper in my ear demanding more

**more yes**

**it’s really hot that you’re not touching yourself right now**

**you should do that for me more often when you’re away**

You want to edge me from another continent?

**i don’t already? ;)**

Haha, fair

**and yes**

**would you want to?**

Fuck… I think yes

**yes**

**are you lying down?**

I am, on our bed

**take off your clothes**

**so you’re ready for me when i walk in and sit on your dick**

God yes

Okay they’re off

**i’d ask for a pic but i’d probably come**

Soon enough baby

**how hard are you**

Pretty much all the way

Wanna touch myself so bad

But I won’t

Unless you tell me to

**fuck**

You like that?

**yes**

You wanna hear more?

**yes**

Of course you do, you love torturing me

Getting me to fuck you for hours or whatever and not letting me come until you say I can

Well not all the time now but you know what I mean

**we’re doing that tomorrow**

**make time**

Fuck yeah I will

**good**

**tell me what you’re doing right now**

Lying in bed naked and hard

Gripping the sheets with my free hand

Squirming and panting

All for you

**i can’t fucking wait to look at you like this**

I can’t either

Can I touch myself if it’s not my cock?

**yes**

**touch your thigh**

**your belly**

**your chest**

Oh fuck

I might have just moaned

**keep doing it**

**want to watch you do that when i walk in**

This is making it worse baby fuck

How far are you again?

**;)**

**not far i promise**

**you’re being so good for me**

I’m trying baby

Did you forget about me pretending to be in the taxi with you lol

**oh**

**yeah**

**you distracted me**

Uh huh

You want to hear more about how desperate I am for you?

Writhing and touching my skin like it’s giving me any relief?

**i’m desperate too believe me**

**i don’t know i’m going to get out of this taxi**

Once you do are you gonna get right in here and ride me or torture me some more

**well**

**that’s an idea**

You’re not gonna show me mercy???

You’re just gonna watch me while I whimper and beg for you????

**you say this like you don’t like it**

**also yes add begging good idea**

So you’re just gonna what

Walk in and stare at me naked and pleading while you take off your clothes slowly

I’ll beg you to please just touch my cock

And you’ll climb onto the bed and run your hands up my legs

And just smile down at me as I plead with you more

Your hands feel so good and you’re so beautiful and I need you so much

My cock leaks a little and you bend down to lick it and I almost yell

But then you pull back up and I whine

Please touch me baby please

**fuckkk**

**i’m here**

You’re here!!!!

**somehow I stood up and got out**

**all of that is happening in 30 seconds**

**plus you’re fucking me**

**get ready**

**i love you so much**

I am beyond ready hahaha

I love you too :)


End file.
